herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Kid (Getaway)
The Kid is an unnamed teenage girl who is an expert on cars and technology. She is the secondary protagonist of the 2013 film Getaway. History Early Life The Kid grew up loving cars. After graduating high school, her father gave her a Shelby Super Snake and moved from their home to Bulgaria two years ago. Meeting Magna On Christmas, The Kid saw Brent Magna steal her Shelby Super Snake car and forced him to leave with a gun in her hand. The Voice told Magna to kill her but Magna refused. As a result, the Kid stayed in the car as Magna was supposed to do his dangerous tasks. Knowing Magna The Kid tells Magna that the car he's driving is actually hers. Later, Magna tells her that he is doing these dangerous tasks to save his wife from danger. The Final Task The Voice told Magna and the Kid to do his last task or Magna's wife dies. The last task takes place at The Kid's father's bank. Personality The Kid has a very aggressive attitude and is known for saying profanity-laden phrases towards people, regardless of identity. However, she is a very smart teenager who is a know-it-all about cars. She is known for calling people "assholes" and "dipshits", and is very rude. Physical Appearance The Kid has black hair and hazel eyes. She usually wears a hooded outfit when people try to steal her Shelby Super Snake. Quotes *"Shit!" (Repeated quote) *"Get out, now!" *"You heard me, asshole. Get... OUT!" *"Now!" *"Get out of the CAR!" *"Off of me, asshole!" *"Don't ever touch me like that again!" *"The hell are you doing!?" *"Not doing shit!" *"Where are you going?!" *"Oh my God!" *"What the hell are you doing?!" *"God, I hope we crash. Help me! This guy's trying to kill me! Please pull us over! This guy's crazy! HELP ME!" *"Oh, SHIT!" *"Is he dead?" *"I'm not stealing it, you asshole. This is my car." *"You don't believe this because you're a criminal." *"You added all these cameras and shit in it to drain the battery." *"In case some dipshit like you tries to steal my car." *"WHAT THE HELL!?!" *"I have a lot of money, you know." *"I said if you let me go, I can give you a lot of money." *"I hate you." *"Do you realize I just have to buy another limited edition Shelby Super Snake, take another six moments to remove the cams, open up the intake and customize it? And then, I'm going to drive it over your face." *"How butch. It's the twenty-first century, you should deal with it." *"I'm documenting this shit." *"This is what he did to my beautiful, beautiful, van. This is all the crap he added in, and this is the dumbass who took me. Say hi! Say hi to your new friends in jail." *"We're just going to die because you're the dumbass who attacked the police with the damn car! Now every cop in this country is going to put a couple of bullets in our heads, that's a great plan." *"Let go of me, asshole!" *"This is not getting very subtle, you know!" *"I'm totally screwed!" *"Great." *"HOLY SHIT!" *"What happens when this is done? Why would he give her back to you?" *"That's a pretty shitty answer." *"This place is going to be a total shitshow." *"He's a real asshole." *"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!" (Flips the middle finger) *"We hold the cards, assholes!" *"Good night, asshole." *"I really, really hate you." *"I'm not dying for you." *"You don't even know my name, do you?" Trivia *The Kid is considered by Selena Gomez fans the sweariest character played by her who voices Mavis Dracula and portrays Alex Russo. *Her name has yet to be revealed. Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Tech-Users Category:Genius Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Lead Females Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Amazons Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tragic Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Normal Badass Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Technopaths Category:Femme Fatale Category:Defenders Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Feminists Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Assistants Category:Neatfreaks Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Vigilante Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Scapegoat